


Yukimura’s Pokémon Emergency! (Help from a rival and a new friend?!)

by Tentori21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentori21/pseuds/Tentori21
Summary: Yukimura, a budding Pokemon trainer, encounters his first major crisis when a Pokemon needs his help. Along the way, he meets Team Rocket and a few new friends too. Can Yukimura save the injured Pokemon before it’s too late and keep Team Rocket from getting their hands on it? Find out in this episode of Pokemon: Sengoku League!





	Yukimura’s Pokémon Emergency! (Help from a rival and a new friend?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 7, 2018

**Yukimura’s Pokémon Emergency! (Help from a rival and a new friend?!)**

“Date Masamune! I challenge you to a duel!” He had declared triumphantly, confidently. Masamune simply looked at him incredulously.

“Here? That’s a total waste of time.” He started to walk away, blowing Yukimura off as if he were nothing. That was a surefire way to get Yukimura even more fired up.

“What’s the matter, Date? Are you afraid of losing?” His blue eyes shone as he taunted his rival, positive that jab would get some kind of reaction out of the stoic young man deemed his rival.

“There’s no point in fighting right now. There’s nothing to gain from it.” Masamune’s older friend, Kojuro commented from behind him.

“Exactly. We’ll face each other another day, Sanada.” And with that, his rival was gone.

“I just don’t it, why would it have been pointless for us to fight?” Yukimura wondered as he turned to his mentor and renowned Pokemon Master, Takeda Shingen.

“You just picked your first Pokemon, Yukimura. You are asking a creature you just met to fight for you.” He explained with a gravely serious face. “You don’t know anything about each other. Even if you could get it to fight for you, you could have gotten it seriously hurt.” He handed his young pupil a Pokedex. “The most important step to becoming a Pokemon Master is understanding not only your own limits, but the limits of your Pokemon as well. The next most important thing you need to learn is how to push past those limits.”

“I… think I understand.” Yukimura gazed down at the Pokedex then back up at his mentor.

“Good. Now get ready. You have a long road ahead of you if you want to become a Pokemon Master.”

“YEAH!” Yukimura pumped his fist in the air jubilantly before racing out of the room.

“I wanna be the very best… Like no one ever was…” Yukimura sang aloud, slightly off key, to the music flowing out of his earbuds. “To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!”

The sun shone down warm and golden in the sky above. Before him were rolling hills of grass and wildflowers on either side of the road. “I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Teach Pokemon, to understand the power that’s inside!” He emphasized the lyrics from time to time with obvious hand gestures. Stopping from time to time as he did.

There was a forest ahead of him that he was aiming for. He had heard rumors of a cave in this forest that had something that would give him an edge over his rival, at the very least it would make him jealous. Yukimura’s fists balled up just at the mere thought of his rival.

“I’m not going to let him get the best of me…” With new found resolution, Yukimura spurred onward into the forest. He followed the map one of the local villagers had drawn for him as he navigated the dense forest. After a half day of searching he found the rock face. The closer he got, the more his enthusiasm grew. Then he saw _it._ One rather rotund Snorlax sleeping soundly against the rock right where the cave should be. That would have been enough but there was actually someone sleeping on the Snorlax’s undulating stomach.

Yukimura peered up at the sleeping young man, definitely a few years older than him, as he slept. He pondered for a few minutes if he should try to awake him up or politely wait. Just when he had resolved to wait, a voice called out to him.

“If there’s something we want, we should just ask for it, no?” Yukimura’s gaze shot up to the young man who was now laying on his side, head supported by his arm, as the young man stared down at wholly disinterested looking.

“Oh well… I…” Yukimura blundered a moment in shock before standing up straight, donning a serious face. “My name is Sanada Genjirou Yukimura and I’m going to be the best Pokemon Master ever!” the young man quirked an eyebrow for a moment but Yukimura pressed on. “I heard there was a really strong Pokemon in a cave around here somewhere. Have you seen any caves?” His expression shifted to embarrassment. “Also, what’s your name? Is this your Snorlax?”

“Saizo. And no, this Snorlax isn’t mine.” Yukimura’s face screwed into confusion as Saizo rolled up to a sitting position. “It makes for a very comfortable bed though.”

“Re… really? You just… fell asleep on it?” Yukimura’s flabbergasted expression brought a ghost of a smile to Saizo’s lips. His gaze drifted to the trees, eyes narrowing as the smile faded. Suddenly, a Greninja alighted from the trees nearby and handed Saizo a piece of paper. He read it before folding it up with a sigh.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Yukimura dear.” Saizo mused as a playful smile found his face once more.

“Good job finding him, Greninja.” Another voice called and Yukimura spun around as another boy, also slightly older than him, emerged from the shadows of the tree cover. Rumble caught his attention and his eyes shot back to the cave. The Snorlax was moving but Saizo was nowhere to be found. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground as the Snorlax got to its feet and stared at Yukimura groggily.

“Take care of the big guy, for me. He’s more your style than mine.” Yukimura cocked his head to the side, puzzled. Yukimura looked for the other young man, but he too was gone.

“Well… umm… Hello, Snorlax! I’m Yukimura! Do you… umm have an actual name or is just Snorlax fine?” The Snorlax tottered over beside the cave entrance and plopped down again. “Well thanks for moving! If you’re still here when I get back would you like to join me on my journey?” The Snorlax rumbled in response but Yukimura couldn’t ascertain if it was an affirmative or negative response. Yukimura gave him a light tap on the side before wandering into the cave.

It was impossibly dark in the cave the further he wandered from the entrance. Yukimura took out a flashlight, flicking it back and forth to survey things. The sudden light caused a hoard of Zubat to flee from their overhead roosts out into the fading daylight. Yukimura watched them go and realized there was no way he could fight in the dead of night. He was just about to leave when he heard a low rumble from the back of the cave. It didn’t necessarily malicious. It sounded… hurt…

“Is there a Pokemon back there?” Yukimura pushed aside the thin shred of sense he had and pushed into the depths of the cave. He skid to a stop, horror passing over his face when he found the Drudiggon he had been looking for pinned under a rock. It seemed it had fallen on the creature while it slept.

“JUST HOLD ON!” He called resolutely as he pulled his Pokeballs out. “Mankey, Machop, and Scyther! I choose you!” Bright flashes momentarily illuminated the space as Yukimura’s Pokemon came out. “We need to help this Drudiggon! It’s trapped!” Yukimura pointed to the large rock and his Pokemon nodded resolutely the four of them sprang into action trying to lift the rock off the Drudiggon. They heaved and ho’d and gave it their all but to no avail. Yukimura slumped down to his knees next to the Drudiggon’s head, tears stingy at his eyes.

“If only I was just a little bit stronger…” He sniffled. “I’m sorry… I can’t save you…” Just as Yukimura was losing hope, all the light from the entrance disappeared suddenly and the ground began to shake. “No way…” He hissed through his teeth as he pointed the flashlight towards the cave’s mouth. The light revealed a giant mass tottering towards them. Yukimura’s Pokemon jumped in front of him reflexively. Squinting against the darkness, he just made out the distinctive coloration of a Snorlax. He jumped to his feet, a smile on his face.

“Snorlax! Please help us!” The Snorlax grunted before placing both of its large hands on the rock. Yukimura and his Pokemon joined in for one last push. “One, Two, Three!” They all pushed, and the rock lifted much easier with Snorlax’s help. With one hand the Snorlax pulled the Drudiggon out. The rock crashed down causing the whole cave to rumble. Snorlax carried the Drudiggon out of the cave, unbidden.

“Thanks for your help, Snorlax! We couldn’t have saved this Drudiggon without your help!” Snorlax cocked its head towards the path leading back to the main road. Yukimura followed the path of its vision. “Are you going to come with me?” The Snorlax nodded lazily as it shifted the Drudiggon on its back. “Thanks!” Yukimura pat the Drudiggon lightly on the leg. “Don’t worry! We’re going to get you the help you need!” With that they set off down the path towards the road.

They were still well and fully engulfed by the forest when a fire ignited before them blocking the path. The fire quickly spread until they were completely surrounded. Yukimura grit his teeth and clenched his fists. “A wildfire?”

Suddenly, a trio of voices sang out from the darkness beyond the fire. “Prepare for trouble...”

“...and make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth, dat's right!”

“I’ve heard of Team Rocket! No good thieves running around stealing Pokemon!” Yukimura growled.

“It seems our reputation precedes us, Jessie.” An older man with purple hair laughed as he appeared in the light of the flames.

“Oh, look they went to all the trouble of weakening that Drudiggon so we could capture it!” A woman with pink hair mused with a malicious smile.

“NO WAY!” Yukimura snpped back. “This Drudiggon is badly hurt and needs a Pokemon Center!”

“Sanada…” Another voice called from behind him. He cringed as he turned around to see a familiar face in the flames behind him. “They took something from us… So, we’ll be the ones getting it back. Take that Drudiggon and get it the help it needs.” Yukimura’s eyes narrowed, he knew now was not the time to pick a fight with Masamune. He shallowed down his pride and nodded.

“Squirtle, I choose you!” Kojuro called.

“Horsea, I choose you!” Masamune called.

“Use water gun on the flames!” They ordered in sync and their Pokemon did as commanded.

“This doesn’t change anything!” Yukimura growl as he and his Pokemon crew darted over the smoldering ground.

“Obviously.” Masamune answered with a slight smile.

“Your not going to make it in time…” Yukimura skid to a stop just before careening into someone in the road.

“Saizo!” He beamed in relief.

“Sasuke.” A kid half Yukimura’s age scampered out of the trees and on to the road. “Sasuke can fly that Drudiggon to a Pokemon Center if you can get it in a Pokeball.” Yukimura looked back at the struggling creature. He gently rested his hand on its arm.

“This doesn’t mean you’re mine… As soon as you’re better, I’ll bring you right back here.” He explained with a sniffle. The Drudiggon nodded weakly. Yukimura pushed and empty Pokeball against the poor creature’s arm and it disappeared inside. He walked over to the boy named Sasuke and handed it to him. The child held it reverently as he whistled.

“Here you go, Momofuku! Take this to the nearest Pokemon Center!” He passed the Pokeball off to a Rowlit and the Pokemon immediately disappeared into the canopy.

“Thank you for your help.” Yukimura sighed, finally feeling like he could relax.

“No need to thank us. Your goal just happened to overlap with mine.” Saizo brushed it off and started to walk away.

“What is your goal?” Yukimura asked as he jogged to catch up.

“Depends on the day. Today it was keeping Team Rocket from getting the Drudiggon.” His voice suggested he was no longer interested in the topic. “The closest Pokemon Center is this way. Better hurry if you don’t want to be left behind.”

“Wait… you really don’t mind if I tag along with you?” Yukimura was utterly astonished as he stood in the middle of the road staring at Saizo and Sasuke’s retreating figures.

“It’s just like the song, isn’t it?” Saizo asked over his shoulder as he stopped to look back at Yukimura. “You gotta catch them all, don’t you? If you’re going to become the greatest Pokemon Master…”

“Yeah! I guess you’re right!” Yukimura put his body in motion again. “It’s you and me! I know it’s my destiny!”

**A few days later:**

“You know there’s a reason I don’t let my Flareon and Vapreon fight each other, Toshiie. You should have known your Growlithe wouldn’t win…” An exasperated young woman sighed from one of the benches in the Pokemon Center’s waiting area.

“How was I supposed to know this gym specialized in water-types…” Her surly companion growled back irritably.

“Here you go!” Nurse joy beamed as she passed a Pokeball to Yukimura. “You got this poor Drudiggon here just in time! Any longer in that state and it wouldn’t have made it!”

“Thank you for all your hard work!” Yukimura took the Pokeball reverently as he bowed. He looked down at it and smiled. “A promise is a promise! Time to get you home big guy!” The Pokeball started to rattle until he dropped it and it flung open. The Drudiggon scooped Yukimura up in a tight embrace.

“H… hey… we need to get you home!” The Drudiggon sat Yukimura down and shook its head no. Then it pointed to Yukimura. “You… want to come with me?” It nodded yes and Yukimura couldn’t have looked more thrilled. “All right. Let’s go!” He bounded out of the Pokemon Center into the street. He pushed his earbuds in with a giant grin.

“Come with me, the time is right. There’s no better team!” He pointed enthusiastically to Saizo. “Arm in arm, we’ll win the fight.” He linked his arm around Saizo’s and started yanking him down the road. “It’s always been our dream!”

“Well your dream maybe…” Saizo sighed in exasperation as he was towed along for the ride.


End file.
